


Children of Revolution

by penninghistory



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn Washington's Spies
Genre: Culper Ring, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penninghistory/pseuds/penninghistory
Summary: Angelica, Theodosia, and Edward Gist are children born before the onset of the Revolutionary War. During its beginning, they are separated, one into the hands of a British Major, the other two, into the Patriot Army.If they are to survive this, Theodosia and Edward will need to keep their wits about them, but for Angelica, their choices could mean the difference between life or death.
Kudos: 1





	Children of Revolution

Boston, 1776

The night was heavy with the smell of gunpowder and sweat as two girls, one in her teens, the other barely older than a toddler, stumbled through the streets that seemed to glow with an almost evil red glare. Fires raged around them, and several women screamed and sobbed, begging for the terror to be over.   
Theodosia held onto her sister’s hand, moving as slow as she dared, dodging men looking to find their wives and families, trying to ignore the screams of children trying to find their parents. Every cry hurt her heart, but she had to keep moving, had to get to the meeting point. Edward would meet them there.   
Though their nightgowns were dirty on the bottoms from their mad dash into the street, barefoot and almost disoriented, they kept pushing. They had to. They had no other choice. It was either make it to the meeting point or die. And though she was scared, Theodosia’s free hand brushed the handle of her concealed dagger, hastily placed at her waist. Her years of weapons training would help them here.  
Her sister, Angelica, stumbled, whimpering in fear and coughing from the smoke. Theodosia couldn’t wait for the toddler, instead scooping her into her arms and increasing her speed, muttering comforting words, and she ducked through the streets.   
Angelica coughed and whimpered again, and her sister paused, ducking into an alley and allowing the toddler to stand on her feet. She crouched, brushing strands of raven black hair from her sister’s face and smiled. “We’re not far now,” she said, quietly, lightly guiding her sister to the wall as a group of redcoats raced by. Looking up, she cursed under her breath, then looked back into her sister’s wide blue eyes. “We’ll meet Edward at the stumped tree, where mother used to take us. And then we’ll meet Uncle Kenway in New York. Or Uncle Lee in New Jersey. I don’t know that part yet. But, we will escape, don’t worry about that.”   
Now she was talking more to herself than Angelica, but the young girl watched her every move, as though storing away memories for later. But the 5-year-old looked tired, nervous, and Theodosia wasn’t sure she could blame her.   
“Don’t worry, and everything’s gonna--”   
A cannonball landed in a building nearby, and Theodosia grabbed her sister again, one arm raised slightly to try and stave off any falling debris as she started to quickly make her way back onto the street and into the crowd of fleeing people. “Angelica, come on, we can make it.” She said, but the group was becoming as thick as the smoke, and though she tried, she couldn’t keep her grip on her sister. She lost and regained it several times before Angelica was lost to the sea of people with one last worried shout as she was forced from the burning neighborhood. 

Several hours later, Angelica could hear marching footsteps, hear a quiet voice break into her unconscious mind. “A child! Sir, look! There’s a child!”   
Another set of footsteps and a gentle hand on her cheek made her open her eyes. An almost good pair of steel gray ones met hers, and she tilted her head into his hand, like the touch. It felt brotherly, and Edward had done the same to her several times before, checking for a fever. Maybe that was what the stranger was doing now.  
“She’s feverish,” the stranger said, then lifted her gently into his arms, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. She was cold, scared, hungry, tired.   
“Theo…” she said quietly, but the man quietly shushed her, then turned to his comrade, giving him curt orders to send a doctor to his residence. The mad quickly left, and Angelica could feel the man slowly start to walk away, and gradually allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! 
> 
> Is there anything I could improve? What was your favorite part? Let me know! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
